


Boo!

by languageismymistress



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Haunted House, Iris has plans, Lets go haunting, M/M, Rogue Flash Squad, Rogues family bonding, Smut, Team Flash bonding, abandoned house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bored already, Red?” Mardon appeared in front of his vision, dumping what it was in his hands next to Barry, his nest was now the home to both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boo!

Barry sat on the dusty floor of the house and looked at the portraits on the wall, making stories in his head of who they were and what tales were install for them. He had been waiting for the others for ten minutes and was starting to think that this was revenge for the camping incident. The house was old, abandoned after the mother of five killed herself and the children went missing within the house. No one knew of their existence or where they were buried. All people knew was that the old Richards House on the corner of fifth and Watson was not a place for the faint hearted. Cue the Rogues and Team Flash daring each other to go ending up in a weird pent-date with Len and Mick deciding to see who is the strongest out of all of them. 

 

He lent back on the little set up that contained a supply of food, drinks and his sleeping bag, the cream ceiling flaked from age, brown reddish splatters decorated bits of it. Barry wasn’t sure whether someone had done that for effect or not, but the colour was right for blood. He knew that the father of the five children shot himself after finding his best friend with his wife. The children were each from a different lover, no one knew who they were but there were whispers in the town from some men next door to the mayor. Barry read of the history before running to the house, he wanted to have some idea of what he and the rest of the Flash Rogue Squad were getting themselves into. 

 

“Bored already, Red?” Mardon appeared in front of his vision, dumping what it was in his hands next to Barry, his nest was now the home to both of them.

 

“Waiting, not used to being early,” He hummed at the fingers running through his hair, more than happy to just spend to night like this. Sadly that was all but a dream as the rest of the group huddled into the small room. Len had chosen it specifically as it was the room where the children stayed in and were last seen. People had been cited seeing a small ghostly figure staring at them from the window where Lisa, Caitlin, Shawna and Iris were happily setting up their own little fort. 

 

“I’m surprised Barry, it good to see you use your speed for good for once,” Len stepped into the room, Mick carrying their things, moving to the furthest wall to set up home.

 

“I do, it’s called stopping you and your merry band of Rogues,” Barry rolled his eyes, Mardon kissed his cheek, he felt an arm moving under him, his body rolling onto it’s side, making it easier to jab Mardon in the ribs.

 

“I’m being nice, babe,” Mardon kissed his forehead, sighing as he relaxed a little more in their nest. 

 

“Still, no stealing would be nice,” Barry mumbled into his chest, smiling at the fingers working their magic through his hair with a light breeze following their touch.

 

“But you stole something of mine and I must try harder to get it back,” Mardon over learning from Len of the overdramatics of being a Rogue.

 

“What?” Barry squinted his face.

 

“My heart,” Cue long groans from all that witnesses his boyfriend being himself. 

 

“I’m proud Mardon,” Len smirked, sitting next to Mick, tapping him on the leg. Micks hand linking with his, his arm resting on the ledge behind him, Len leaning into the touch. It was one of those things that Barry had noticed between the pair. Len needed the touch but hated to be touched, all Rogues and Team Flash had learnt that. Mick knew it the best, Len initiated the touch and Mick followed through. It was a safety mechanism, Barry knew of those, and a way of grounding, Mick letting Len know that he was there, not going anywhere. Barry had experienced Len waking up in the middle of the night when Mick was gone. He and Barry talked to sunrise, both not sleeping well without their significant other presence, Barry haunted by Zoom and Len by the past. 

 

“Thanks, Cap,” Mardon saluted him from the floor, same hand coming to rest on Barry’s back.

 

“Don’t get too comfortable you too, we are searching this house when it gets dark,” Iris threw a m&m at them, hitting Barry in the middle of his head, somehow.

 

“You?” He popped his chin on Mardons chest.

 

“Never,” He smirked, winking over to Iris.

 

“Jerk,” Barry mumbled, lying his head back down, the fingers in his hair too good to give up. He looked over at the girls all nestled together, Lisa resting her head on Caitlins, Iris was reading the history of the house while Shawna rested against her side, reading from under her arm.

 

“Well this looks like fun,” Hartley shook his head of dirt that gathered in it somehow, Cisco slurping on a drink could be heard from the hallway. 

 

“Cosy and close are we,” Mardon mocked.

 

“Naturally,” Hartley rolled his eyes, opting for the wall opposite to the girls, a shadow of a cradle casted into the pale pick wall, Barry shivered looking at it.

 

“Cold, Red?” Mardon pulled him closer, pulling Barry so their heads were resting on his jacket he was using as a pillow, the little inscription that Clyde had written on it peeking out.

 

“Something like that,” He mumbled, tugging on Mardons shirt, breathing him in, the smell of lightning and petrichor mixing together. His own lightning sparking out against him, the small sound of their fusing together flickered around the room.

 

“Cute,” Shawna giggled.

 

“Shut it, boo,” Mardon shouted, an m&m hitting him on the back of the head.

 

“Iris has a killer shot,” He kissed Mardon, moving closer into his embrace, the warmth of it. 

 

“I’ve noticed, I remember the first time I tried to kiss you, she threw a piece of popcorn at me,” Mardon kissed the tip of his nose.

 

“We were having a movie marathon and my dad was in the room,” He groaned.

 

“You had your glasses on and I thought you were cute,” Mardon shrugged, kissing him lightly, he hummed into the kiss, snuggling in closer. 

 

“Lover please don’t, I swear I’m going to get cavities from the two of you,” He knew the look that Cisco was giving him.

 

“You’re just jealous,” Mardon kissed Barry again.

 

“Yes, you’re right, please keep kissing my bro in front of me,” Yeah yes, the sass was strong with this one, had to be to keep up with Hartley.

 

“They are quite the sass pair,” Mardon read this thoughts. 

 

“For real,” He nodded, his nose bumping into Mardons. 

 

“Okay lovers, that’s enough, Bear, you and I are going ghost hunting with Lisa and Cisco, others, do what you will,” Iris was kicking at his feet, reminding him of when he tried to sleep in during high school, Iris the one to pull at his blanket. 

 

“Fiiinnnnneeeeeeeee,’ He got one last kiss in before he was dragged up and out into the unknowns of the house.

 

“Right, to the west wing,” Iris was leading the way, Lisa linking arms with him to make sure he doesn’t run off somewhere. Cisco was the tail, checking the rooms as they went on. The house creaked with footsteps echoing around them. Iris stopping as they all heard the sound of a childs giggle. A faint breeze swaying over all of them, Iris promising that she swore it would just be Mardon playing a trick on them, probably annoyed that she dragged Barry away from him. 

 

“Okay, here is far enough,” Iris ducked into a small room, the walls green with vines ripping through the walls, the paint covered in dirt and what looked to be a mirror in the corner that was covered in a white sheet. Lisa was the first to move towards it, gripping onto the sides of the sheet, tugging it off of the not mirror but portrait, the image shocking each four of them.

 

“That looks like,” Iris cut off.

 

“Harrison Wells, the original,” Oh fuck.

 

“That’s just, why did none of us know this?” Barry slumped against the wall, Lisa and Iris giving him and Cisco a look of solemn. 

 

“I don’t know, no one talks about the house, all that there were five children, it was called Richard House due to the last name of the father, but Wells may have been one of the five?” Iris cupped his cheek. 

 

“Excellent,” Cisco sighed.

 

“Well, it could be worse, his ghost could be haunting our asses,” Barry laughed.

 

“Speaking of haunting asses, this is the game plan,” Iris had a look in her eyes that told Barry she had been spending too much time with Lisa.

 

“Game plan?” He tilted his head.

 

“To scare the crap out of our partners, Lenny and Mick are going to get the others to explore one by one and then we each get to scare our other,” Iris smirked, a look that always shot fear into Barry.

 

“That sounds like something we could enjoy,” Cisco was smiling at Barry, Lisa flicking her glance between the two.

 

“What’s the plan, boss?” Barry nodded to Iris, knowing that she had plans for each of them, Barry would listen for the most part, scaring Mardon sounded like fun, especially if it led to comfort making out somewhere. 

 

“Barry are you listening?” Cisco poked him.

 

“Yeah, haunting noises, creepy general-things,” He wavered his hands about.

 

“Powers?” Iris tilted her head.

 

“Hell yeah, though Mardon may make a tidal wave or sort,” He shrugged.

 

“He can do that?” Lisa stared.

 

“Kind of, yeah,” He scratched the back of his neck, not wanting to think about the days where Mardon tried to kill Joe. 

 

“Well then, please make sure that your boyfriend doesn’t wipe us all out with a tidal wave cause you were being a little shit,” Iris patted him on the shoulder.

 

“Try my best,” He nodded, stretching his back and rolling his neck, his knots straightening out.

 

“You right, man?” Cisco clapped him on the shoulder.

 

“Rough night,” He nodded.

 

“More like Rogue night with those noises that were coming from Mardons bedroom,” Lisa winked.

 

“Ahhhh,” He felt his cheeks reddening.

 

“Please don’t,” Iris pretended to shiver.

 

“So haunting,” Cisco jumped in.

 

“Yes, plan is Cisco goes first, Len is going to get Hartley to find something downstairs, near the basement, than Caitlin, she is going to go and look for documents in the house, so Lisa goes, than Mardon, he will be ordered to go to the bathroom and make sure that it is running, that’s when you can play, I’m last with Shawna, she gets curious and Len will tell her to just wonder off already,” Iris laid out the plan.

 

“How will we know?” Barry tilted his head.

 

“Mick will send Lisa a text,” Lisa pulled her phone out.

 

“One message waiting, go have fun Cisco,” Lisa winked, Cisco shaking his head, but leaving with a smile plastered on his face. 

 

“So we just wait?” Barry slumped against the wall, his mind chasing ideas of how to annoy Mardon the best.

 

“Pretty much, it will be fun Bear,” He was grateful for the light on Lisa’s phone, the room casting into the night leaving an eerie feel to the place.

 

“This was a bad idea,” He whispered.

 

“It will be fine,” Lisa bumped her hip against his. 

 

“Breathe Barry,” Iris was on his other side, he forgot how much he hated haunted places, whether amusement places or abandonded.

 

“I’m fine,” He nodded, watching Lisa type a message on her phone.

 

“Lens going to send Mardon next okay, sweetie,” She kept her hand on his shoulder, rubbing small circles against the fabric.

 

“Thanks,” He breathed out.

 

Silence fell over the room, humming could be heard, none of them singing, each of them looking at the other, Iris and Lisa creeping that little closer until Barry had his arms wrapped around the both of them. Barry hummed a little louder than what they could hear, singing under his breath, Lisa joining in, lyrics floating into the room, Sweet Home Alabama becoming a calmer for them.

 

“Fuck,” Lisa jumped, Barry could feel the phone buzz through her pocket against his hip.

 

“Okay, Barry, go,” She breathed, her hand over her heart, Iris doing the same.

 

“Are you sure?” He looked between the both of them.

 

“Yeah, go get Mardon,” Iris winked, shuffling closer to Lisa, the room still singing to them. 

 

Barry felt the kick in his feet and the lightning burst as he zipped through the house, this was one place where he wasn’t in the mood for walking around, not when Mardon was alone and he was in need of hugs and kisses, and a bit of fun. The sound of creaky taps and footsteps of a human made him smirk, sending a little flicker of lightning through to the door, the slam and shout worth it. His feet took him into the room, hiding as Mardon stared at himself in the mirror, Barry phasing through the wall to pat him on the shoulder, retracting just as quick.

 

“Barry?” Mardon sounded breathless and worried.

 

He kept quiet, moving along the wooden floorboards, completely missing that one was broken, his foot going through and own voice shouting. Mardon was quick to move, looking down at him with something Barry was used to fighting against written over his face. Time to move. He jumped up, feeling Mardons lightning trickling down his back. The room he managed to escape into, he came face to face with nothing but a closet in the room, his feet deciding for him as he ducked into the small closet, hand over mouth to stop his breathing being heard. Failing at that as Mardon opened the doors, face of sin and voice to match.

 

“Want to come out other the closet Barry?” Mardon lent against the frame.

 

“I’m hiding,” He lent against the back of the closet.

 

“From?” Mardon tilted his head.

 

“Ghosts?” He smiled, Mardon took a step in, closing to door behind him. The closet was small, tiny actually, Barry was back to the closet and Mardon was flushed against him, his hands digging into Barrys side, Barrys wrapped around his neck.

 

“Cosy,” Mardons words hit his neck, Barry shivered at the coolness against his skin.

 

Mardons lips took anything words out of Barrys mouth, lips making quick work of opening Barrys mouth, his tongue licking at the bottom lip, teeth biting, nibbling at them. Mardons fingers moved under his shirt, thumb rubbing circles into his skin, Barry moaning at the feel of it, Mardons tongue dancing against his, tasting Barry mouth as he searched for those hidden spots that were his favourite play things. 

 

Barrys hands tightened around him, his hand running through Mardons hair, feeling the softness of his hair through his fingers, tugging on the ends, Mardon moaned into his mouth, his hips bucking into Barrys. His body heating under the touch of Mardons everything. His veins pulsing alight, Mardons powers cause sparks to light the closet space. 

 

“Fuck Red,” Mardon whispered into his ear, sucking a mark underneath, biting down along his jaw. His tongue licking at the spots that he knew were sensitive, his leg moving between Barrys, giving Barry that little bit of leverage to grind down on. 

 

“Mardon,” Barrys head hit the back of the closet giving Mardon access to more of his neck, pulling his shirt down to suck and mark up his collarbone. Barry focused on his hips bucking into Mardons grinding down on his leg, both men hardening under the touch. 

 

“Fuck, tomorrow I am taking you home and we are not leaving your bedroom for the day,” Mardon whispered, Barry moaning, nodding to his words.

 

“Fuck yes,” He panted, pulling Mardons mouth to his, their lips meshing against each other, feeling Mardon speed up, Barry holding on as his hand moved down to palm both of them, needing to get off. 

 

“Guys?” Iris’s voice came through the room.

 

“Fuck,” Mardon bit down on Barrys neck.

 

“Wait,” Barry yelled, Mardon pushing against him, Barry coming hard, his hips bucking more for Mardon to follow. 

 

“Really?” That would be Cisco.

 

“In the closet, nice cliché,” Hartley.

 

“Leave them,” Lisa.

 

“Babe,” Mardon tilted his chin up, Barry smiling at the light kisses. 

 

“Our pants are ruined,” Barry whispered.

 

“Worth it,” Mardon winked, kicking the closet open, stepping out with his back to the others, hands on Barrys waist.

 

“Well, look who is coming out of the closet?” Why the fuck was Len there. 

 

“More like coming in the closet,” Assholes.

 

“There was a ghost,” Mardon smirked at him, kissing Barrys cheek.

 

“Oh, rea-,” A banging against the window made them all jump.

 

“Back to the fort?” Lisa suggested, her hand linked with Caitlins.

 

“Yeah,” Barry nodded, moving a little faster with the girls, listening to Mardon laugh behind him. The fort was the same, everything in place with Mick sitting reading a book where he guessed Len left him. Len sat with his back to Micks chest, Micks legs either side of Len, lifting his arms for them both to read the book.

 

The girls huddled closer together, Caitlin and Lisa wrapped around one blanket with Iris and Shawna wrapped together, sharing a piece of brownie. Barry smiling at them, it must have been serious if Iris was willing to share her brownie, even Barry didn’t get that privilege. Cisco and Hartley were heads close and hush talks, Cisco shaking his head and Hartley with a serious look over his face, it was about time those two actually talked it all out for once. 

 

“Red,” Mardon tugged on his sleeve, Barry looking down at his boyfriend who was lying like a French girl wanting to be drawn.

 

“Mardon,” He grinned, falling down besides him, Mardon had opted to share a sleeping bag, his jacket still being used as pillow, Barry stared at the little sheet of paper sticking out.

 

“This you?” Barry pulled it out.

 

“No,” Mardon stared at it.

 

“Guys, any of you leave a note here?” Mardon called out, his arm wrapping around Barry, he rested his head on Mardons shoulder, resting his hand over his chest.

 

“He’s a good one, big bro,” Mardon read it out, the room going quiet.

 

“That’s not possible, is it?” Mardon had tears in his eyes.

 

“I don’t know,” Barry shook his head, his thumb rubbing circles over the fabric, kissing his shoulder.

 

“Mardon,” Shawna popped over, his head in her lap, running her fingers through her hair. 

 

“Babe,” Barry smiled up at Shawna, her face full of thought.

 

“Hold on you two,” She smiled, Barry blinking fast as he and Mardon were in the middle of the girls fort with Mardons note clutched to his chest, holding hard onto it and Barry.

 

“Right,” Cisco pulled Hartley up, storming over to the fort, snuggling into with the girls, Hartley rolling his eyes but following Cisco like he would anywhere.

 

“Lenny?” Lisa looked over at her brother.

 

“You look comfortable enough,” Barry looked over at Len who gave him a nod, Barry snuggled in closer in the warmth and comfort around them, his family, Mardons family.


End file.
